


Learning A Dead Language

by ValJRide



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValJRide/pseuds/ValJRide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the pod lands in 1x20, Kara and Alex are struggling to understand who, what, and where the child it carried came from. Alex enlists the help of an old friend that could prove complicated for her. This is basically my take on season 2, so probably AU as soon as season 2 airs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**AN: Usual disclaimers apply. Also, I didn't have anyone to proof this for me, so I am terribly sorry for any mistakes.**

**The story is a little bit of a slow burn, so I hope you like exploring charters and scenes in some detail.**

**Enjoy! Don't forget to leave a comment!**

**Also posted on Fanfiction.net**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I just can't decipher these!"

A half sleeping Alex was roused by her sister's frustrated outburst. Kara had been mulling over those manuscripts for days now, with no avail. It was a language she had never seen or heard of before, a fact that not only caused her much dissatisfaction, but also deeply disillusioned her. She's supposed to be the one who knew the most about the different people of this universe and yet this has so far evaded her.

A slight fussing sound came from across the room, and Alex let out a deep sigh. The child was awake again.

She got up slowly and looked in on him, in a little incubator. He looked human and small, with dark brown hair and grey eyes. He just looked up at Alex and settled, seemingly just looking for the indication that he wasn't alone. Slowly his eyes drooped and he fell asleep again. Watching him for a little while Alex felt a pang of sadness for him, so alone in the world, so much like Kara. She slowly backed away from him, turning back to face her sister whose bleary eyes seemed more guilty than angry now.

"I didn't mean to wake him." her voice a little over a whisper. Alex shakes her head slightly and her frown deepens. The child is slowly becoming her burden, she thinks. A million questions dart around her head, where he came from, why was he sent here, who would raise him.

"He's fine, just a little startled I guess. Went back right to sleep." Alex slowly pulls up a chair and glances up at the clock on the gray wall of the DEO. It reads 3:20 AM. She lets out a deep breath and rests her head on Kara's shoulder. Kara was wearing her Supergirl suit, and it wasn't the softest material, but Alex was so bone tired that she doesn't care. Her eyes flutter shut, and she forces her mind to clear for just a few seconds.

"You should get some rest. You've been up all most nights since he got here." Kara tries to get her sister to heed her previously useless pleas. Alex has repeatedly refused Kara's, J'onn's and Lucy's requests to go home and get some real sleep. Even Vasquez had sheepish brought it up, only to be swiftly disregarded.

Alex remains quiet for a couple of beats, seemingly lost in her own mind. Kara just kisses the top of her head and relents, closing her eyes in turn. The sisters stay like this for almost 15 minutes before Alex opens her eyes and distantly looks at where the boy lay.

"You think we should give him a name?" Her voice hoarse with exhaustion.

"You already know what _I_ think." Of course Kara wanted to give him a name. She would name every dandelion she ran across in the spring if she could. But this time is was different, this was a child. A child they didn't know the origins of, or even if someone would come looking for him.

"Why do you think I've been trying to make sense of these damned things" Kara absently gestures at the manuscripts, her chin still resting on the crown of Alex's head. "They are the only thing he came with, they have to tell us more about him. Maybe even his name."

Her frustration wasn't just because she wasn't close to cracking this language, it was also for the child. She remembers that the day when her pod finally landed on Earth, the swoosh of air, the dazzling warmth and light of the yellow sun, Kal-El's strong figure looming over her. For a split second she had truly gotten herself to believe that Krypton had not in fact exploded in a ball of fire and doom; that the figure back lit by the bright star of Earth was in fact her uncle Jor-El, plucking her away from a nightmare.

Clark, or Kal, took her in his arms and cradled her. He knew her name, he knew what had happened to her. Of course, he thought she had been lost to the cosmos somewhere unreachable, but he knew who she was.

This child, had none of that. His pod looked incredibly Kryptonian, but at the same time it wasn't. He was just swaddled in a blanket whose material very much resembled Earth's cotton, but was structurally stronger and more ductile. He carried in his Astro-vehicle nothing but some manuscripts, and the on board computing system was so damaged from the pod entering Earth's atmosphere they had no possible way of knowing if Earth was his designated destination or where he had started his Journey.

Kara for the first time in while didn't feel like the loneliest being in the universe, but instead of relief her heart ached for the child. She felt the need to help him, but that fact that she couldn't even read a letter of his only worldly possession was far beyond vexing.

"Yeah, I know. I think we might be in over our heads on this one." A long yawn escapes Alex.

"We should both head home now. The doctors will be keeping an eye on him." Alex finally moves head away from her sister's shoulder and stretches her sore muscles. The doctors she referred to wwere the DEO medical staff, who have been working all through the night since the child landed in their backyard. They made sure he was in good health and was well nourished, but beyond that they had been as confused as anyone with how to further deal with the child.

"I'll take the manuscripts with me."

Kara doesn't ask but looks at her sister quizzically.

"I know someone who might be able to help us. I'll just take some reference material in Kryptonian, they seems very similar. The letters very alike." Alex quickly explains.

"It is, but that's where all the similarities stop." The frustrated crinkle back in Kara's brow. "If I could help in any way you know that…."

Alex raises her hand slightly, and small smile starts to form on her lips. "Kara. Kara! That's not what I meant. I know someone from back in college, she specializes in dead languages, she might be able to help even if it's just a little."

Kara sighed, and slumped her shoulders a little bit. She knew Alex was right, of course, but that doesn't mean she hadn't felt at least a little bit like a failure.

"Fine, I guess it's a good idea." Looking around she got up from her chair in front of the steel table and walked over to the child. Alex busying herself with gathering the manuscripts and whatever papers Kara was working on and putting them in brief case.

"You think he'll find a family? Just like I did?" Kara slightly touches the glass, making sure she doesn't wake the child again.

"We'll make sure he does, ok?" Alex said, appearing behind Kara and placing her hand on her arm, providing some comfort. "But first we need to do all that we can to make sure it's safe for him and whoever we choose."

Alex was right of course, he was special. In what way there were not sure yet, he behaved just like a human infant would. It was important that they keep him until they had as much information as they could about him, and find a suitable family as well.

"C'mon Supergirl, time to get some sleep." As Kara was being dragged away by Alex, all she could think of was that boy.


	2. Chapter 2

"…. Ancient Aramaic is also the language that Jesus is thought to have spoken. Some Christians in the Levant still practice it to this day in the areas of modern day Syria, Lebanon, Jordan, Iraq, and Israel. So even though it is a sparingly used language, unlike Ancient Hebrew and Phoenician it is far from dead, Jack"

For a class about long gone languages, it was surprisingly packed. Alex had no problem sneaking into the back of the class room and taking a seat besides some students without the instructor ever knowing she had just waltzed in. She had tried her best to dress discreetly, but still felt like she stuck out like a sore thumb between the jarringly young students.

"Alright guys, I'm going to wrap it up here before one of you goes into a boredom induced coma!" That raises some laughs from the class, some relieved sighs, and more than a couple of text books slamming shut. "Don't forget the paper is due Tuesday by 11:59 pm. Good luck!"

All of a sudden the previously quiet class erupted in murmurs, and students were on their feet grabbing their backpacks, textbooks, notebooks, and ipads. Alex, still seated, couldn't see the Professor any longer as students exited the class, thinning out considerably in 30 seconds.

Finally it was just her and a couple of other students crowding their instructor at the table in the bottom of the auditorium, caught in the light of the projector, their shadows playing out their hand gestures in a dramatically larger fashion on the wall behind them. She waited for about 5 minutes while the discussion ended then slowly started to climb down the stairs as the two students hurried past her, their Professor still deeply engulfed in some papers they had given her.

Alex walked slowly and quietly, suddenly feeling more nervous than she probably should. The woman before her had shoulder length Auburn hair infused with playful curls and wore a crisp white shirt underneath a royal blue blazer. Her head still down, Alex couldn't see the green eyes she knew she had. The agent's palms were sweaty and she repeatedly clenched and unclenched her hands into fists. Clearing her throat garnered no response from the woman Alex was trying to grasp the attention of, so she took a deep breath and finally spoke.

"Professor Davis?" her voice cracked a bit and still the woman didn't look up. "Professor Andrea Davis?"

Slowly Auburn hair started to lift up, and then behind thick framed glasses came up those green eyes Alex has been anticipating. They looked confused for a split second, then recognition seems to spark up in them, and finally slight disbelief.

"Alex." A small smirk started to grow on the woman's lips and her eyes lit up. "Or should I say Dr. Alexandra Danvers."

A small chuckle escaped Alex that way she least expected it to, and she looked away trying to find her Badge in her leather jacket pocket. She slowly slipped it out, opened it and laid it on the desk over the papers crowding it.

"Agent… Agent Danvers now actually" She smiled back, a careful and tight lipped smile.

"Well that explains where you've been for the last couple of years, or is it three now?" the smirk suddenly dropping from the red head's face.

"Davey. It's not like that…" Alex began trying to explain, only to be swiftly interrupted.

"C'mon Alex, this is neither the time nor the place for an explanation, but don't think you don't owe me one." Davey's eyes resumed their mischievous stare and Alex felt herself uncomfortably shift under her scrutiny.

"Yes, of course. I was hoping you could help me out with something, Davey." Alex picked up her badge and put it in her jacket once again.

"In your official capacity I assume, judging by your demeanor I would think it's something important." Davey takes a deep breath, starts to stack the papers in front of her, and gestures to the chair across from hers.

"That was my last class so we should be alone. Humanities is pretty quiet after 3 anyway." She looked up to see Alex still standing in front of her, looking around suspiciously.

"Oh for goodness sake Lex! You either sit down, or tell me what's on your mind!" That nickname was exclusively reserved for when Davey was particularly peeved by her, so clearly Alex being here wasn't only making the agent nervous.

"We can't talk here, this is somewhat classified." Alex spoke in agent voice "If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't be even bring this to you."

She reached over to her pant pocket and pulled out a copy of the first page of the manuscript, unfolded it, then handed it over to the professor.

Davey, takes the paper and her eyes seemed so laser focused on it Alex would swear it would sooner rather than later catch fire.

"Well, you weren't kidding, with this cloak and dagger act, were you?" her voice an awed whisper. "Is this even human?" Her voice even lower.

Alex just shakes her head, not that Davey was looking, or asking for that matter. She had already known. All of a sudden the professor looks up, for the first time very serious.

"We can go to my office, it's just a couple of buildings from here." It wasn't a request or a suggestion, it was almost an order. Davey's eyes drop back to the paper, as she blindly reaches to something that Alex has assumed was an umbrella, only to surprised it was a cane. Gold and wooden, Davey tugged at it till it was within reach, then firmly planted it on the ground, and used it to pull herself up to a standing position.

Alex was taken a back for a moment. Standing before her was pretty much the same old Davey, a little taller than her with an athletic build in light jeans, a white button up shirt, and a navy blue blazer. She was just the same except for the cane she clearly leaned on, and her right foot touching the floor limply instead of firmly holding her up.

In all but a second Alex kicked into protector mode, slightly stepping forward, her hand frantically moving about looking to get useful. Davey was oblivious to her, however, staring at the paper still, murmuring something to herself. She had not noticed Alex was a little shaken by the sight of her needing a walking aid.

Turning slowly Davey began limping quickly towards the door expecting Alex to come right after her.

"I have some coffee in my office, you look like you need it. Do you have more of these?" She waved the paper in the air slightly, still walking with purpose towards the door. Slowly however, she realized Alex wasn't tailing her, she was still standing by the desk where Davey has slipped past her.

"Agent Danvers?" she said looking at Alex questioningly. Then it registered; the cane, the limp, the useless leg. She's gotten so caught up in the script in front of her that she forgot that Alex didn't know. Well, that she didn't know _entirely_. Slowly she walked back to the agent that had just as suddenly walked back into her life. Alex didn't move, but followed Davey with her eyes.

Slowly she put her arm on Alex's shoulder.

"Alex, I know that we need to talk. I just think we would be more comfortable at my office, ok?" Her words were careful, like she was handling a panicked child. Alex just nodded.

"Great!" Davey perked up again, this time flashing Alex a full blown smile. "let's go then, shall we?"

This time Alex followed her out of the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

"Supergirl!" J'onn, still walking around as Hank Henshaw, comes up behind Kara focused on the new pod. She looks up at J'onn and gives him a warm smile. She was standing in a large gray docking area occupied only with the new Pod, and a couple of work stations and chairs.

"Good morning Director!" She had been feeling a little more enthusiastic today, hoping that she could maybe make more sense of the pod now that Alex was getting help with the manuscripts.

"It's afternoon" J'onn said looking at his watch. "I could imagine that Cat Grant is not particularly happy with you running around base when you should be in the office."

"She's in Tokyo right now." Looking back the pod, tinkering again. "Finding her a new assistant is turning into a more stressful job than actually _being_ the assistant."

J'onn takes a seat and watches Kara as she absorbs herself into the pod even more. He knew that Alex was going to get some help for them to crack the manuscripts but he was sure Kara would keep herself busy in the meantime.

"Have you seen Alex anywhere? I need to run a couple of things past her, since she's the one who got my pod to work. You know, when it was needed."

A little guilt was still looming over Kara. She and Alex have yet to really talk about the day she flew off into space and planned never to return. Sooner or later it will come back, and she still wasn't sure how to deal with it.

"Alex just head out to meet with an old contact of hers…" J'onn paused for a second trying to remember the name, which sounded vaguely familiar earlier. " a Professor Andrea…. Davis. Yes, Andrea Davis."

Kara stiffed up a little, and she looked up from the pod towards J'onn. She was clearly taken aback.

"Alex's contact is Davey?!" The nickname suddenly brought some information tucked away in the back of J'onn's mind. The name sound familiar because he knew it from back when he was discreetly watching over Alex in her college days.

"Her old roommate from Stanford right? Yes, I assume she is." J'onn spoke up and Kara looked at him even more puzzled than before.

"How do you even know that?"

"It's a story for another day. But why does that seem to surprise you? Did you know her?" Kara's reaction meant there was something there, something that Alex had neglected to share.

"Yeah, yeah! I knew her pretty well. I mean for a while. She came over to Thanksgiving at Eliza's a couple of times." Kara seemed to be lost in her mind for a bit, reaching for a detail.

"I remember her and Alex had a huge falling out. It was pretty bad."

J'onn nodded, he knew that Alex had started to drink and pay less attention to her academics after her roommate moved out, he just didn't think it was related.

"Yes I seem to recall something like that." J'onn tried to cut the conversation short, not sure he wanted to reveal too much to Kara. The sisters might be close, but he had a feeling that Alex had tried to keep her partying days a guarded secret, especially from her sister.

"Well it looks like she was willing to put their difference aside for this."

Kara seemed less than convinced. In all honesty she was feeling a little protective of her sister at the moment, if Davey had hurt Alex it wasn't likely that she would so easily forgive her.

"I just want us to make a break in this." Kara said, tight lipped.

"The doctors say they still haven't found anything anatomically or otherwise special about the child, he seems human in every sense of the way." J'onn pulled up a chair and sat by the pod as Kara continued to work.

He knew the conversation had upset her, as she huffed and puffed around.

"It took Kal and I a while to develop our powers here on earth." She stopped working for a couple of beats. "I mean he arrived here as an infant as well."

"Yes, he only started to develop them around his adolescence, but you were already 13 when you arrived."

"Yeah, but it still took me a couple of weeks to develop them. Probably because my cells needed to be sufficiently charged from the sun."

Kara sighed deeply, and walked over to where J'onn was sitting.

"I don't want the child to be brought up in a secret government facility." She just sat heavily in the sea next to him and put her head in her hands.

"If it wasn't for the Danvers I would be in the same position this child is in."

J'onn reach over and placed his arm around Kara's shoulders.

"We won't let that happen, alright?" She looked up at him with her huge puppy eyes, and it took every bit of him not to give her a full on hug. She just nodded furious.

"Thank you, J'onn." Smiling sadly, she got up to her feet and stretched a little.

"I think I should go out and make a couple of rounds around the city, I'm not doing anyone any good here." With that she swiftly walked to the door and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright guys here goes chapter 4. It's a little more revealing than the chapters before. It's also a tiny bit longer. Let me know what you guys think of the reveal.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Davey's office was bright, but not particularly spacious. The walls that didn't have windows were covered with cork-boards and littered with paper and flyers. It didn't contain much furniture expect for a desk, which was perfectly organized in contrast to the room, and two chairs facing it, presumably for students.

It had to be easy to move around, for Davey to be able to be comfortable, Alex realized. She knew the woman probably spent too much time in the office, obsessing about her reading, or something she found to be particularly fascinating. The Professor, even before she had earned such a title, was known to loose herself in a book for days, reading and rereading, memorizing every detail.

"So are you going to actually tell me where you got this from?" Davey had already spent so much time looking at the paper in front of her that the forgotten coffee mug in front of her had stopped steaming, and probably turned cold. She took a gulp of it anyway, the long day starting to catch up with her.

"I can't. It's classified." Alex didn't mean to sound so curt, but she found herself engaging in agent mode pretty quickly.

Davey just rolled her eyes, and put the paper down, looking up at Alex. "Of course, Agent Danvers." She said mockingly.

"Well I could tell you right now, it's a crude form of Kryptonian. That is as much information I can give you now. I have pretty limited samples of it as it is."

Alex breathed deeply, a little dejected. "That much we knew, but even Supergirl couldn't make sense of it."

For the first time since they came into office, Davey looked up at Alex and looked at her for more than five seconds.

"So you work with Supergirl." She held Alex's eyes with her, knowing that Alex could never lie to her as long as she looked into her eyes.

"You could say that." Alex said elusively, taking a sip of her freshly refilled coffee mug.

The room suddenly fell into a cold silence, the past hanging over the women like a fog.

"Your leg…" Alex started. She needed to ask, she needed to know.

"What about it?" Davey looked away from her, not baring to see the guilty look on Alex's face.

"Was it that night? The night of the car crash?" Alex began to fidget and put down her mug, wringing her hands. Her guilt catching up with her, she felt all the things she put away 3 years ago bubble to the top choking her.

"Alex, no matter what I tell you, it will not make any of us feel better." Davey watched Alex pace in front of her worriedly.

"Just tell me the Goddamn truth Davey!" she said slamming her hands on the desk, then slowly whispered "Please."

"Yes it was that night." Came a quiet response from across the table.

Alex's eyes welled up as she closed them and slowly sat back down in her chair. She slowly went back to the moment in time, locked up in the back of her mind.

_She and Davey in their college apartment. They were arguing, rather loudly. Davey was so upset, shaking her head at an angry Alex._

_Alex screaming at the top of her lungs "I love you! Why isn't the enough! Why am I not enough?!" her hair whipping around wildly._

_Davey reached for her hand, trying to reason with her. Alex violently jerking away, rage completely consuming her. She continued to spit venomous words at the young woman across from her._

_She reached for the bottle of vodka and began to pour herself half a glass, and quickly putting it up to her lips, knocking it back with such vigor she almost choked on the burning liquid rushing down her throat._

_"Alex please, just listen to me…" Davey tries to talk some sense into a furious Alex._

_"I'm done talking today. I'm done with this all together. I don't know why you're still here!" Alex said sharply, going to fill her glass once more._

_"I'll leave Alex, if you want me to. Just look at me when you say it, so I know you mean it. Look me in the eyes, and tell me!"_

_Alex turned to her coldly, calmly. "Leave Davey, I'm done with you."_

_"Fine! I'll come back for my things later." Walking out, and loudly slamming the door behind her._

_It wasn't until 3 hours later that a drunken Alex's phone rings. She considers not answering for a moment, but as it continued to ring she picked up._

_"He-hello." She hiccupped and slurred, the alcohol impairing her speech._

_"Hello, is this Alex Danvers?" a rushed but calm voice came from the other end of the phone._

_Within seconds of hanging up the phone the was struggling to jump into her pants and shoes, rushing out of the house and hailing a cab. The women on the phone had called from St. John's hospital, her words just ricocheting around her head._

_Davey's car had rolled over into a ditched when she tried to avoid a driver who had fallen asleep and swerved into her lane. She was stuck in the vehicle for 2 hours before the emergency services managed to pull her out._

_Alex struggled to remember how she got to Davey's room, the memory sluggishly dark and murky like a wetland at the end of dry hot summer, but she remembers standing in the threshold watching Davey as she lay in bed, asleep and broken. Her face was littered with small cuts, seemingly from broken glass, attached to several monitors. The sight froze her into place, she could no longer breathe, let alone move._

_Another nurse walked by, and tried to encourage Alex to go in. She says that it's not as bad as it must look, that her 'friend' would be right as rain in a couple of days. But she wouldn't hear any of it, her heartbeat roaring in her ears like waves crashing violently against a rocky coast. She needed to get out of there, the walls were closing in on her with alarming speed._

_She muttered an apology and ran off as fast as her feet could take her. Once out of the hospital she ran over to the bushes and threw up. Alex then wiped her mouth with her sleeve, went home, packed a bag, and took the bus to Midvale._

_In the two weeks she spent there, Davey had called her countless time, and she didn't answer any of them. She didn't speak to her mother about what happened. She didn't speak to Kara, despite all of her attempts to get her sister to talk. She just laid in bed all day, crawled up to the roof at night fall and cried._

_When she came back to her apartment, Davey had packed up all her things and left. Alex sat in the middle of the living room and began to drink. Days of drinking turned into weeks and months, and she doesn't remember stopping till she met 'Hank Henshaw' while sitting in a holding cell at the police department._

"How do you not hate me?" Alex's eyes were still closed, still caught up in the resurfaced turmoil in her head. She was pinching the bridge of her nose, trying very hard not break down and cry, begging for forgiveness.

"I could never hate you Alex. It's as simple as that." Davey couldn't look at her any longer, fearing she might break down herself. She took a couple of calming breaths, and looked back at Alex. "No matter how hard you tried."

At the point the flood gates just opened, and Alex turned into a sobbing mess. Muttering and spitting out uncompressible apologies. Davey slowly got up from her seat and huddled over to her, a couple of tears rolling slowly down her cheeks, and she gathered Alex up in her arms and hugged her, leaning back on the desk not able to support both of their weights.

She shushed Alex and tried to soothe her, her hand rubbing circles on her back. She didn't know how long they stayed like that till Alex abruptly stopped and pulled back. She looked mortified at what she had just done.

"It was just an accident Alex, and you weren't the sleeping driver who drove me off the road. Hell, I'm not even angry at him."

Alex just looked away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted this way. It's not my place." She furiously wiped the tears away from her face, hoping to get some composure.

"I'll tell you what. How about you go to the staff restroom down the hall, get your bearings and we head over to Luigi's for some pizza, I'm hungry."

Alex wanted to say no. She knew it was a bad idea. She knew she had to call Kara and update her. She needed to do a million things, but she also needed so much to just be around Davey right now.

"Go along, I'll just clean up here and then we can go."

Alex nodded and sniffled. She knew this was a bad idea, but she couldn't stop herself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So there it is. I felt like incorporating the drunken days of Alex in this, because I really didn't feel like the series has explained it that well (So far). Reviews are highly appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys! So Sorry I'm super late with this, but I had to go on an expected business trip to China and the time zone just messed me up!**

**Please don't forget to leave a comment.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As Alex walked away from her parked car in her apartment's garage at 3 am, every single muscle in her body ached. She slowly walked up the stairs, got out her keys, turned them in the door and stepped inside. In blistering heat of the summer in National City she had decided to keep her windows wide open when she left this morning, which had mercifully brought in a cool breeze through the house.

She was exhausted, both mentally and physically, but managed to drag her feet to the kitchen and fill herself a huge glass of water gulping it down in under a second. She hated that she had to shower, all she wanted to do was jump in bed and wake up three days later.

Walking back to the living room, she remembered her phone had gone dead a good 5 hours before, so she rummaged through her bag pulled it out and plugged it into the charger. It slowly glowed back to life and 3 missed calls and about 15 texts flashed on to the screen. One call and a message from J'onn, asking how her meeting was and that she should call Kara, whom the rest of the calls and messages were from. Each text increasingly worried in tone.

Alex sighed and shook her head, she should have checked in with Kara hours ago, and now her sister was probably besides herself with worry. She texted her a simple 'I'm fine, got caught up working with the specialist. See you tomorrow'. Before she had a chance to put her phone down it rang, of course it was Kara.

"Where on earth were you Alex! I've been worried about you!" Not even a hello escaped her sisters lips before going on her little rampage, words spewing out a mile a minute.

"I texted you Kara, just got caught up in a little work." If Alex wasn't so tired, she'd probably be annoyed, but she didn't have the energy to get into an argument with her little worried sister now.

"You left the DEO at 2 pm, which makes it 13 hours!" Kara was clearly upset with her, which Alex didn't really understand. She often worked late nights, and mostly on her own, so Kara's concern seemed a little over the top for her.

"Kara, honey, I know you're upset and I'm sorry. But I'm really tired can we talk about this tomorrow?" silence fell over the phone line for a split second, and she thought the call had been dropped, but finally her sister spoke.

"Alright. We'll talk tomorrow. I'm glad you're home safe Alex. Goodnight!" Kara's voice softened as she agreed.

"Goodnight Kara." With that Alex put down the phone, and walked to the shower. Next thing she knew she was in her shorts and an old college T-shirt tucked cozily into bed.

Alex slept so deeply, when she woke up, at the screaming sound of her alarm clock, she didn't even remember having dreamt at all. The a little over 3 hour sleep had done nothing to make her feel less tired, if anything she felt even more drained than last night.

Groaning, she slowly got out of bed and into the bathroom, and began her daily routine. As she was brushing her teeth, she heard a strong knock on her door, and looking at the screen connected to the security camera to the other side of it, she saw her sister standing there in a sun dress some coffee and a paper bag of what she assumed was breakfast.

Toothbrush still in hand, Alex unlocks the door, and let her smiling sister inside.

"I swear if you weren't bringing me coffee I would have smacked that smile right off!" she said playfully smiling as she put her toothbrush back in her mouth and continued to brush. She reached over and grabbed her coffee with the other hand.

"Well someone's as grumpy as always this morning!" Kara's smile turned into a grin and she walked towards the kitchen to put down the breakfast, as her sister went back to the bathroom and finished brushing her teeth.

By the time Alex walked back into the kitchen, now fully dressed and groomed for the day, Kara has already put the pastries and bagels in a plate and was busy rummaging away in her sister's fridge.

"Alex when is the last time you restocked your fridge? I mean there is nothing in here that even closely resembles food."

"There's beer in there, that could count as some form of bread."

Kara scoffed, and shut the fridge. She picked up her coffee and gobbled down a sticky bun, faster than Alex had taken a single bite into her cream cheese bagel.

"So this is an expected treat." Alex started, looking at her sister suspiciously. "You haven't been to my apartment in almost a year."

"Well it's my because my apartment has actual food in it." Kara mumbled, her mouth full of pastries. Swallowing a gulp of coffee she cleared her throat and spoke. "I got up extra early this morning, and decided to see you before we head to the DEO."

"Shouldn't you be at Catco? You still haven't found Cat a new assistant yet." Alex knew very well what her sister was here to talk about, so she tried to avoid it as long as possible.

"My first interview for the day isn't until 11 this morning, so I thought we could go over and discuss whatever you had found out last night."

A chilled silence fell over the room, and Kara crossed her arms waiting for Alex to tell her what she wanted it hear.

"J'onn told you, didn't he? He told I was meeting with Davey yesterday." Alex finally relented, knowing that she couldn't avoid the subject any longer than she already has.

"He told me you were meeting Dr. Andrea Davis, actually."

Alex scoffed, annoyed. "You know full well what Davey's name is Kara, so please don't act coy."

"Yeah, of course I know Davey's full name Alex. What I don't know is why you decided to meet someone who was responsible for you coming home to Midvale a complete mess!" Kara was starting to get angry.

"Kara, you don't know what happened back then. So just please drop it. Besides she is one of the top linguists in the country, and the closest to us right now." Alex was already running around her living room gathering her things to leave.

"I don't know what happened because 3 years on, you refuse to talk about it." Kara was hoping that Alex would cave and say something; anything, but she stood there her expression blank. "Fine! You know what I'm going to go to Catco and get some things done, and I will meet you at the DEO in the afternoon."

Kara grabbed her coffee, and stomped to the door. As soon as she left the apartment, Alex let her shoulders sag with relief.

"Thanks for the coffee sis." She mumbled knowing full well that Kara heard her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I didn't have much time to edit this, so if you find some mistakes your forgiveness would be highly appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi Guys! Sorry it took me so long to update, I've just been moving around to so many places (China, Malaysia, Sri Lanka) and I have finally settled in the Middle East. So it's been quite a ride with so many beautiful places to see. Chapter 6 is finally here, and Chapter 7 is already in the works, so you don't have to wait too long for that. The story is turning out to be a little more Alex-centric than I had anticipated, but I am really enjoying taking her character out of her comfort zone. Like I said before, it's going to be a little bit of a slow-burn so I hope you hang in there and like it.**

**Now that the 2nd season has started, this is officially AU. So I wouldn't expect any spoilers to be included beyond the 1st season.**

**I appreciate all your comments, and follows! I hope you enjoy this!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

J'onn and Lucy were standing in the command center when Alex finally stepped it. Things have been quiet post Myriad, the city, and its potentially rouge aliens, still a little shaken.

"We've done a sweep of the area. If the suspected target was there, they're all gone by now" Lucy was pointing to an area in the abandoned warehouse district, and shaking her head. The hunt for a suspected alien with knack for minor vandalism didn't go as well as she wanted it to.

As Alex walked up to them both J'onn and Lucy looked at her unexpectedly, she almost always came back with information after seeking a consultants help.

"Good Morning Agent Danvers. I hope your trip was fruitful last night?" Hank turned to face her a hint of a smile grazing his lips.

"Good Morning Director." Turning to face Lucy as she briefly addressed her "Assistant Director."

Lucy nodded in acknowledgment, an actual smile filling her features. She and Alex had become close in the last weeks.

"Well Dr. Davis seemed really intrigued by the material that I provided her with last night, however limited it was. It seems like the language is some sort of primitive Kryptonian, but she couldn't be sure with only the documents I had provided."

"The originals cannot leave the DEO, you know that Alex." J'onn was adamant to keep whatever information they had safe, especially in the event of the last few months. Cadmus was still out there, and he couldn't risk them getting wind of the infant arriving on Earth.

"I am well aware of the protocols when it comes to this, Director." Alex said, a little peeved that she wasn't heard all the way. "I was thinking of bringing her here."

"Are we sure we want to bring another civilian into this?" Lucy said, gesturing around. Of course, she didn't mean the facility; although it was still looking a little worse for wear, she meant the DEO; the secrets, the danger.

"It's the only way for her to see the whole manuscript. We need a break in this and soon. If not for us, then for the child." Alex wouldn't readily admit it, but she was a little more than concerned for the still mysterious infant.

J'onn seemed to consider it for a second, and took a couple of steps around them, leaning on the control panel and sighed deeply. "Are you sure you could trust her to stay out of trouble?"

"I'm not sure, it's the outsiders that bring us the trouble. We seem to have enough of it here to go around right here." Alex was a little more than concerned about the prospect of putting Davey in actual crazy alien danger. She huffed, slightly. "What other option do we have? I trust her, sir. I really do."

J'onn crossed his arms, and uncrossed them, weighing the issue at hand. He looked over to Lucy and she shrugged. "If Alex trusts her, I don't see why not."

Lucy turned to Alex and took her slightly disheveled look in. There was another issue brewing under the surface, and it was upsetting the usually stoic Alex. "You want us to bring her in? Or do you think it would be better if you brought her in?"

Alex ran her hand in her hair, and sighed. She needed about 20 more coffee mugs to feel like herself today.

"I'll bring her in. She's the academic type, so I'm not sure a group of paramilitary operatives rolling into her office at the University would do much to motivate her to help us."

"Alright then, it is settled." J'onn began to walk away towards his office. The repairs needing a mountain of paperwork signed. "Take Johnson and Perkins with you."

"I can go with her Director." Lucy quipped before Alex could accept J'onn's conditions. "A couple of agents with guns, isn't exactly low key"

J'onn turned around, and found that Alex seemed relieved by Lucy's offer. He nodded and continued walking. Whatever was going on with Alex, he wasn't really sure he wanted to get into right now.

As J'onn disappeared down the hallway, Lucy turned her attention back to Alex. To the untrained eye, Alex seemed calm and collected, but she could sense something was crawling underneath her friend's skin.

"Are you going to call your asset, or should we just show up unannounced?"

"We should just go, she doesn't have any classes today. She should be in her office." Alex said matter-of-factly and began to walk towards the parking facility.

"You get to drive, Assistant Director Lane." She said almost teasingly, trying to clear some of the awkwardness that has settled between the friends.

"Not if your life depended on it, Agent Danvers." A grin spreading across her face.

As they walked towards the parking facility, occasionally nodding and greeting agents as they passed by, nothing was said. The silence between them was comfortable and devoid of any questions that Alex probably wanted to avoid.

As they drove back to the city, Lucy's phone shimmed and she opened up a file that she had texted Vasquez to send her. A file on Dr. Andrea Davis, filled with all sorts of professional achievements as well as any other information the government has gathered up on her.

Lucy still cringed on how much information, a simple computer search can bring up on government servers, and although she knew it was at times necessary, a part of her always thought it was a bit excessive.

Dr. Andrea Davis, born in 1985 in an affluent suburb of National City. Schooled in the most prestigious academies as a child, she had later graduated from Standford University with honors in 2014, only to be immediately hired by The University of National City. She had already published a more than decent amount of academic papers despite her relatively busy teaching schedule, her classes having become the most popular in the faculty. This meant that despite the chance at an easy and luxurious life her family's wealth is able to easily afford her, Dr. Davis worked like a dog.

"Busy." Lucy uttered to herself, still looking through the file.

"Busy? Busy what?" Alex asked quizzically. They were still on the lonely desert road leading up to the city, and even then the traffic should be considerably light.

"Sorry I was just looking through the file we have on Dr. Davis. She seems like she keeps pretty busy." Lucy still continued to muse, unaware of Alex climbing anxiety. "What makes you think she would even give us the time of day?"

"She can't really back down from anything she considers a challenge." Alex said, matter-of-factly, keeping her eyes on the road.

"You know her well enough to say that?" Lucy had looked up and began arching a suspicious brow towards Alex.

"Yes. We lived together in college." Alex clutched the steering wheel tighter, hoping that would put an end of a line of questioning she had a feeling Lucy had begun.

"I did not know you went to Stanford, Alex!" Lucy said a little too enthusiastically.

"Yes you do. You read my file Lucy, you aren't fooling anyone." Alex just smirked. As she had suspected Lucy was now curious and she wouldn't let it go.

Lucy chuckled just a little. She knew her little fib wouldn't pass, especially not over Alex Danvers.

"I'm honestly just surprised you managed to keep any friends at all since college. Face it Alex, you aren't exactly the most social person I know."

"Well Davey wasn't really my friend." Alex know very well that Lucy wasn't going to drop this. She knew she was on to something like a bloodhound on a hunt. It was time for her to come clean, and Lucy had become a close friend of confidant lately, so it might as well start with her.

"She was my girlfriend."

Alex turned towards Lucy just to flash her a smile, and then turned her attention back to the road, but not before seeing her friend's jaw lax and her eyes bounce around subtly in their sockets.

"Don't tell Kara just yet, but Andrea Davis was defiantly _not_ my friend."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Here it is folks! Sorry it wasn't much in terms of plot lines, but I really wanted to get some information about Davey out there.**

**Also Alex coming out, just in time for "Coming out Day" is just the icing on the cake. Are you excited for Kara and/or Supergirl to finally meet/face Davey? Tensions are climbing for Kara...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys.... here comes another chapter. Hopefully I will have another one up tomorrow as well. Let me know if you like it!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

“You guys really take yourself way too seriously! I mean I’m a Professor of Linguistics, not some sort of mad scientist in the making!” Davey stumbled slightly as Alex guided her through the DEO hallways. Lucy followed closely behind them, fascinated by the interaction.

Davey had refused Alex’s offer to lean on her instead of the cane, as she blindly stumbled through unseen corridors. Instead she just hooked her free arm in Alex’s, much to Alex’s surprise, told her to go ahead, and that she would manage. Of course the resulted in a couple of close calls with her tripping over her own feet.

As they approached the main room Alex breathed an audible sigh of relief as she removed the blindfold off of Davey’s eyes, and handed her glasses back. Davey promptly put her glasses back on, adjusted to the light, and nodded at Alex in an unspoken thank you.

“Well Agent Danvers, this is defiantly not where I imagined you would be working while you were in Stanford.” Davey looked around, and then turned to Alex smiling mischievously. “Too many guns; I just remember a time when you thought science would change the world.”

“Let me assure you, Dr. Davis, Agent Danvers is one of most highly skilled science officers.” J’onn began descending down the steps leading from the monitors to meet the three women at the bottom. “She is also very efficient with a firearm when needed.”

“Well that is good to know, Agent…” Davey squinted at J’onn, his face seeming a little familiar to her.

“Director Henshaw. It’s pleasure Dr. Davis, Agent Danvers told us you are the best in your field.” J’onn face didn’t convey any emotion, as he extended a hand for Davey to shake. She took his hand and shook it firmly, fumbling with her words a bit.

“Ah well… Thank you, Director. I hope I won’t disappoint.” A crooked smile followed in hopes to break some ice between her and the seemingly indifferent man. His face didn’t shift, as he began to walk away.  

“Don’t worry about him, Dr. Davis. He’s a little rough around the edges, but he’s actually not half bad.” Lucy was now standing next to her, and Davey couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy of her. She seemed at ease around Alex, which meant they were close. Not that should bother her, or be any of her concern anyway.

“Thanks, Assistant Director.”

“Just call me Lucy, Dr. Davis. Any friend of Alex’s, is a friend of mine.” Lucy smiled warmly and genuinely at her, and it made Davey feel terrible. How could she be even the slightest bit annoyed of someone who has been so warm to her. Even warmer than Alex.

“Davey… It’s Davey.” She actually  smiled back and meant it. “So are we going to this? Show me this fabled alien text, that has even Supergirl stumped?”

“Sure, I’ll take you to the craft, and we can look at the manuscript there. Maybe you can see something relevant on vehicle as well.” Alex had reverted to super-agent mode, as soon as her boss had showed up. She just wanted to keep this as uncomplicated as possible.

As the three began to walk towards the docking area, Davey was relieved that the blindfold had not made a reappearance. She tried her best to hobble quickly behind the agents. The walls were so grey and dreary, with naturally occurring stone formation peeking out occasionally.  The air was cold and damp. From her fair share of trips to examine text on the field, Davey was almost certain that they were either underground, or in a naturally occurring cave formation.

Alex and Lucy began to slow down as they approached a rather large set of doors. Alex went to open the door, but Lucy’s hand settled quickly on her arm and stopped her.

“Davey, I’m sorry but I am about to go all business now. Everything you see here is classified, and since this is a government facility the consequences of you disclosing anything you see or learn of here could spell out some serious jail time.”

The change of pace caught Davey a bit off guard, but she quickly adjusted. Her brow that had formed into a frown, dropped back into a relaxed state.

“You think I’d want to deal with jail, in this particular condition?” She lifted her cane, and pointed it up. “Not in particular Assistant Director.” Davey smiled, to indicate her humorous intention.

Lucy gave a little chuckle, but Alex tensed up and turned back to the door, and promptly opened it. She walked swiftly in, as Lucy kept the door open for Davey to walk in. The room was spacious and, like the rest of Davey has seen of the facility, was quite military in appearance.

Alex had reached the table at the side of the room, and stood there with her arms crossed. Lucy soon joined her, and they both watched Davey slowly walk over to the spacecraft, awed.  She let her hand hover above it slightly, seemingly too overwhelmed to actually touch it.

Lucy noticed that Alex’s previously tensed up stature began to slowly melt away into a more relaxed stance, as she seemed to marvel at her ex-girlfriend’s awe. The Assistance Director felt a sad smile creep onto her lip.

“You need to sort this out Alex. There is obviously some unfinished business there.” Lucy said softly, for Davey not to hear. Alex stammered a bit, and looked at Lucy a little defeated.

“Hey! There is something unfinished for her too, believe me. The way you guys look at each other, it would break even J’onn’s heart.”

“It’s complicated.” Alex farrowed her brow and turned her back to Davey directly looking at the wall.

“I didn’t say it isn’t. I said work it out, for your sake. You should probably tell Kara too.”

Lucy wanted to say more, but she knew this probably wasn’t the proper time.

“Guys, the space ship is way beyond cool, but if you could point me in the direction of the manuscript it would be great!” Davey had finished her little fascinated self-guided tour of the craft, and was now ready for the task at hand. She leaned heavily on her cane, tired, but she couldn’t hide her excitement as she made her way to Alex and Lucy.

“Well, I’m going to head back out and help the Director with some held up issues. I trust Alex would be more than capable to keep you company.” Lucy took her leave and walked towards the door, disappearing to some unknown corner of the facility.

“Let’s get to it then” Alex pulled out the manuscript, and as predicted instantly lost Davey’s attention as she sat down and started to keenly examine the document.

The agent turned her attention to the computer terminal and started to look through the doctors’ notes about the child, and examined a live feed of the flurry of attention at the Medical Bay.

What seems like hours passed, with both the woman engulfed in their task. Davey seemed to drown herself in a pile of notes that she had begun to compile. Alex looked up at her occasionally, just to make sure she was still there. Davey was awfully quiet as she worked, and Alex was more than happy to leave that silence fall between them.

Eventually, an inevitable itch for coffee crept up on Alex. Just as she got up from her chair, to ask Davey if she would like some as well, the doors creaked open and in came Kara, in all her Supergirl glory. Kara’s cape fluttered behind her as she brusquely walked towards Alex and Davey, a serious look on her face.

Davey, of course, was completely oblivious to the new arrival and just kept on working. Alex apprehensively turned towards Kara, waiting for the inevitable show down.

“Agent Danvers.” Kara spoke sternly, fully in Supergirl mode.

“Supergirl.” Alex just nodded simply.

The mention of the Hero’s name, seemed to bring Davey back to the land of the living. She looked up at Alex, just to see the agent’s back turned to her facing Supergirl, as if to shield her from the caped woman.

“Director Henshaw told me you have brought some reinforcements to help us with the alien text.”  Supergirl’s voice boomed, and Davey felt weirdly intimidated by her.

“Yes, that would be me!” She slowly raised her hand, but made no effort to stand, as Alex was still blocking her.

Supergirl peeked around Alex, and took a full look over the professor. Looking apprehensive as ever. It seemed to Davey that the Hero might not have been as friendly as she had been told.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

**In the next chapter, we will see some real interaction between Supergirl and Davey. Think Kara can keep herself in check?**


End file.
